paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dillon and Darcie
It was a beautiful morning as the sun rose in Adventure bay. Marshall yawned and sat up, then smiled as he looked down at Dillon and Darcie. a few minuets later, Pepper yawned and woke up. "morning Pepper" Marshall says, leaning over and kissing her. "morning" she replies sleepily, still tired from last night. Darcie and Dillon stirred lightly, but didn't wake yet. Pepper looks down at Dillon and Darcie and smiles. "Our pups are so adorable Marshall." Pepper says. "That they are Pepper. I love them." Marshall responds as Dillon shifts and yawns before opening his eyes and stretching. A few minutes later Darcie does the same thing and begins trying to speak. Darcie babbles for a couple minutes before getting out two words. "Mama, Papa." Marshall smiles and says. "There's her first words Pepper. They're exactly the same as Dillon's." "Yeah. I love our little pups." Pepper says as she slowly stands up. Darcie stands up as well as does Marshall and Dillon. They all walk into the lookout while Darcie falls a couple times only to be helped back to her paws by Pepper. Over the course of a month Darcie and Dillon get much bigger and learn a lot more words. Finally after a month and a half since they were born they're about half as tall as Pepper and have a pretty good vocabulary. Dillon was sitting beside Marshall, as he talked about all the fun things to do in adventure bay. Dillon looks happy as he listens, but his smile is cut off as he yelps. Marshall looks over at him with a worried look. "what's wrong Dillon?" he asks. "something pounced on my tail daddy" Dillon squeaks, before turning around and seeing Darcie, on top of his tail. Marshall chuckles. "its just your sister" he says. Dillon laughs and spins around, causing Darcie to squeal as he pounces on her. Dillon and Darcie play fight with each other for a few minutes before Pepper walks over to Marshall. "Hey Marshall, hey Dillon, hey Darcie." Pepper says. "Hi mom." Dillon and Darcie respond. "Hi Pepper." Marshall says and nuzzles her. "Ryder says it's supposed to rain later today but not for a while. Would you guys like to go to the park with me and your father?" Pepper says. "Of course! We'd love that mom!" Dillon and Darcie respond. They all head off to the park where they meet Chase and Skye playing. "Hi Chase, hi Skye." Marshall and Pepper say at the same time. "Oh hi Pepper, hi Marshall. I see you brought Dillon and Darcie with you." Chase responds. "Yeah we're going to be playing together at the park." Pepper says smiling. "Have fun." Skye responds. "We will. Ryder says it should rain later but not for a while." Marshall says. "Thanks for the heads up." Chase and Skye respond before Pepper, Marshall, Dillon and Darcie begin playing. Darcie and Dillon climb up to the slide, while Marshall waits at the bottom to catch them. Dillon goes first, cheering happily as he slides down. Marshall catches him and spins him around, then sits him down on the ground. "your next Darcie" Dillon calls. Darcie slowly walks to the edge of the slide, her legs shaking slightly. "i, i don't know if i can do it..." she squeaks nervously. Pepper climbs up and sits beside her. "its alright sweetie, i'll go down with you" she says, before placing Darcie between her legs, and they slide down together. Darcie squeals, but giggles at the bottom. "That was fun. Let's do it again!" Dillon says happily while Darcie stares at the slide nervously. "What's wrong Darcie?" Marshall asks. "I-I don't know. Being at the top of that slide was... scary. I don't know why though." Darcie responds. Marshall laughs and says. "I think you're afraid of heights. I used to be as well but I ended up getting over that fear a few weeks before I met your mother. Although a new fear had taken its place. I had gotten afraid of hospitals but your mother helped me get over that fear." Darcie looks at Marshall and says. "You were afraid of heights and of hospitals?" "Yes I was terrified of heights. More so when flying than standing at a height. And your mother can confirm I was afraid of hospitals." Marshall responds. Pepper looks at Darcie and says. "Yeah he was afraid of hospitals but got over it when I made a rather bad choice after my hovercraft had stoped working and had hurt my paw to jump into another members boat to get back to shore and ended up hitting my head and being knocked out. He came into my hospital room to be by my side and since that day hasn't been afraid of hospitals." "Wow. It sounds like you've been through a lot mom." Darcie says. Pepper giggles. "hehe yea, but Marshall was there for me no matter what happened" she replies. Dillon races back up the the slide, while Darcie stays beside Pepper. "you coming sis?" Dillon calls. "n-no, its scary..." she squeaks, huddling closer to Pepper. "do you want to go on the merry go round?" Pepper asks her. Darcie looked over at it and nods. Pepper leads her to it and helps her up onto it, then starts to spin it slowly. Dillon slides down the slide and spots the sky becoming darker really fast before hearing a clap of thunder in the distance. Pepper Marshall and Darcie hear it as well and they begin walking back to the lookout arriving shortly after just before it begins to rain and storm. Dillon is watching out the lookout windows at the storm in awe just before lightning strikes the ground in front of the lookout causing Dillon to flinch slightly. Darcie on the other hand runs over to Pepper in fright. Pepper giggled slightly as Darcie buried her head against her mom's belly. "Darcie sweetie, there's nothing to be scared of, its just thunder" she says, resting a paw on Darcie as she shivered from fear. "its loud..." came the muffled response. Marshall chuckles and sits beside Dillon. "it will pass over eventually, but for now we have to stay inside" he says. soon, Chase and Skye arrive, their fur soaked from the rain. "guess we should have left when you guys did" Skye says with a giggle, as she shook out her fur. "Yeah we weren't expecting it this soon though. It was supposed to come a little later than this." Marshall says chuckling. "But you can never fully predict the weather." Marshall adds. "Yeah we got here just about a minute before the storm hit." Pepper says. Darcie pops her head out and says. "And it's really loud!" After a couple minutes another lightning bolt strikes near the lookout slightly farther away than the first one but still loud enough for Darcie to burry her head back into Pepper's belly in fright and cause Dillon to flinch again. Pepper laughs again and smiles, rubbing Darcie's back. After a while of looking out the window, Dillon backs away and jumps onto the bean bag chair. he wiggles himself down into it until only his head is visible. "hey Darcie look, i'm a bean blob" he says, trying to distract her so she isn't paying attention to the thunder. Darcie looks over and begins laughing. "It's not so much the position you're in as it is the statement." Darcie says laughing. After a few minutes the beans begin pushing Dillon up and he rolls off the beanbag chair with an "oof." Dillon stands back up and smiles before saying. "I'm ok." Darcie walks over to Dillon and gives him a hug and a kiss. "That was kinda funny Dillon." Darcie says and hugs him again. After about fifteen minutes the storm begins to die down and after another five minutes the sun comes out and causes a rainbow. "Wow that's cool! What is it mom?" Darcie asks. "That's a rainbow Darcie." Pepper responds. Darcie stares in awe at the rainbow, then turns and races outside to get a better look. Dillon follows behind her, but just as they step outside, they slip and fall into a big puddle by the door. they both yelp and squeal as the water soaks their fur slightly. "I was going to say watch out for puddles, but it looks like you already fell into one" Pepper says with a giggle, as she and Marshall stroll out behind them. Marshall picks up Dillon while Pepper picks Darcie up and get them out of the puddle before sitting them down. After a few minutes a butterfly lands on Marshall's nose causing him to sneeze. Pepper laughs and says. "I see they still make you sneeze Marshall." "They wouldn't if they wouldn't walk around on my nose." Marshall says before laughing. A few minutes later Elizabeth walks out to them. "Hi guys. How are you?" Elizabeth says. "We're good." Pepper and Marshall respond. "So are we." Dillon and Darcie add. Dillon surprises Pepper and tackles her before nuzzling into her. "Hey don't do that to your mom." Pepper says before laughing. Marshall and Darcie giggle as well. "But I like tackling you, its fun" Dillon replies, before yelping as Pepper tackles him. "hey, no fair, your bigger than me" he squeals from underneath her. "you tackle me, I tackle you" Pepper replied with a giggle, before getting up and helping Dillon back up. Dillon smiled and hugged her. Darcie runs over to Elizabeth and starts pawing at her tail. "H-Hey. Stop that. That tickles." Elizabeth says laughing before Marshall walks over to Darcie and moves her. "Sorry Elizabeth. They're still figuring out things." Marshall says. "That's ok Marshall. It didn't bother me it just tickled." Elizabeth says. "Sorry dad." Darcie says. "If Elizabeth says it's ok, it's ok." Marshall says and nuzzles her. "Sorry Elizabeth." Darcie says. "That's ok Darcie." Elizabeth says and smiles at her. Darcie smiles and runs back over to Dillon, and they begin playing around together. Marshall smiles and walks over to Pepper, who is laying down in a dry patch of grass and soaking in the warm sun. Marshall lays down beside her and nuzzles her, and they watch the pups play around. THE END.